With the rapid advancement of electronic technology, information processing in mobile communication, servers, mainframe computers and other electronic products has incessantly directed toward high frequency signal transmission and high speed digitalization, and low dielectric resin material has therefore become the mainstream for the development of laminates for high speed data transmission in order to satisfy the demands of high speed information processing.
Conventional resin compositions for laminates generally contain epoxy resin used in conjunction with phenolic compounds, amines or acid anhydride curing agents. However, it is difficult for the laminates or printed circuit boards made from such resin compositions to achieve low dissipation factor (Df) at 10 GHz and balanced thermal resistance and thermal expansion of the laminates.
Therefore, it is desirable for skilled artisans to achieve low dissipation factor (Df) at 10 GHz and other satisfactory properties, particularly thermal expansion and thermal resistance such as Tg, T288 and solder dip resistance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a resin composition and its product applicable to laminates and printed circuit boards featuring low dissipation factor at high frequency and thermal resistance and thermal expansion meeting the demands.